One Shots
by WritingMess
Summary: This is going to be where I post x-reader one shots. Read at your own risk though, angst is kind of my specialty so warning you now. But of course, there will always be fluff and cuteness. I don't write all angst, that'd make me a cold human being!


Blood poured from the open wound he just carved into her. His eyes burned with unfallen tears and regret.

He dropped the knife on the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I had to. I'm so, so sorry," He said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady but his sentence was spilled between broken sobs.

Her eyes looked up into his and a single tear rolled down her face. She flashed him a smile because she knew the monster inside her could no longer hurt him.

She fell backward onto the floor and let out her last breath. Blood pooled around her and he dropped to his knees and held her hand.

 _He wouldn't stop staring at her. She was a thing of beauty, from her hair to her painted toenails. He had never seen a woman so naturally pretty, and he realized he hit on a lot of dolled up girls._

 _She smiled at him and bit her lip. She walked over to him with a pitcher of beer._

" _Refill?" She asked, smiling all white under the cherry red lipstick._

" _Well, sure.," He said, grinning that cocky smile every time he saw a pretty broad._

 _She leaned over to pour the liquid into his glass and when she came back up she slipped something into his jacket pocket._

" _That's for you. Don't lose it, sugar."_

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone number._

" _Lose this? C'mon, I would never."_

 _He smiled so wide he enjoyed it. And he enjoyed the one staring back at him._

" _Can I get your name, hun?" She asked._

" _Dean. Yours?"_

" _(Y/N). Don't lose that number, now. I'm expecting a call tonight."_

 _He raised his glass to her as she walked away. He looked out the window towards the black Impala that sat waiting. It reminded him of who he was and what he did._

He picked up her limp body and carried it out towards his car. He let one tear fall down his scruffy face and onto his shirt.

He placed her gently in the backseat and shut the door, leaning on it for a brief moment, screaming for someone to help on the inside. Screaming for someone to give him a break.

 _Dean paced the motel room as he waited for her to get back. He looked out the window and his breath fogged up the glass._

 _Finally, she pulled up in her car, carrying a bouquet of roses with her._

 _He stood leaning against the wall when she entered, eyes dancing with passion._

" _Hey, princess. I've been waiting forever for you. Did you bring the pie?" He asked, checking her face for an answer._

" _Dean, you had pie earlier today. I brought you flowers instead. Hope you like rose-"_

 _She was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into hers for a desperate and hungry kiss. Their mouths clashing, tongues straining for dominance. She pulled away with a smile on her face._

" _Two months and you just now decide to kiss me this good?"_

 _He chuckled softly, caressing her face. "You're such a bitch."_

" _Whatever it takes to get you to love me, sweetheart."_

 _And with that he scooped her up and placed her on the bed, leaning over her so that their faces were inches apart. Their breath mingled and both of them were hungry for each other._

 _Burning passion engulfed both of them as they collided together in a delicate kiss, their mouths enjoying every ounce of the other._

 _She dug her nails into his skin and he ran his hand down her side. She moved both hands towards the buttons on his shirt and began undoing them. He broke away for a moment as he pulled off his shirt. She was greeted with the sight of pure, stone hard abs. He reached for her shirt and pulled it off._

 _Their passion for each other burned hot inside them. They shared another hungry yet delicate kiss._

He pulled her out of the car and placed her onto the ground. He closed her eyelids with his fingers gently and finally let all of his tears loose. He knew he could never love anyone. Never live a normal life or have one. And he sure as hell couldn't have a relationship. Not with anyone because he always gets them killed.

 _She didn't come home right after her shift, like she told him she would. He was dressed up in his finest shirt and jacket, and was ready to take her under his arm to a dinner he made reservations for._

 _He sat down and glanced at his watch. She was fifteen minutes late. Finally, his phone rang._

" _(Y/N), I've been waiting for-"_

" _Hello, Dean. Glad you picked up." Crowley's voice was ringing in Dean's ear._

 _Dean stood up from his chair with a look of lethal rage plastered to his face._

" _Where is she?" Dean's voice flowed with deadly venom._

" _Relax, big guy, she's fine. She wants to say hello."_

 _There was the sound of movement on the other end._

" _Dean, Dean please don't do whatever they want."_

" _(Y/N), (Y/N) where are you? Everything's going to be okay."_

" _Ah, ah, ah, Deano. Not so fast."_

" _Listen to me, you black eyed son of a bitch. I will find you and I will kill every last one of you. Now, you tell me where you are, you worthless dick."_

" _Ooh, feisty I like it. Okay, tell you what, you surrender yourself to me and I'll let her go. Don't, and well, she dies."_

" _Okay. I'll surrender myself for her safety. Don't hurt her or I swear I will end you so fast you won't blink."_

" _Right. Sending the coordinates to your phone right now."_

 _Dean hung up before Crowley could say anything else._

 _He hopped into his Impala and drove to the coordinates plugged into his phone._

 _He arrived at an abandoned factory, the perfect place for demons to camp out._

 _Inside, he found (Y/N) tied to a chair, blood and bruises covered her face. Blood had dripped onto her clothes and soaked them._

 _Deep down, Dean's anger bubbled and almost boiled. He ran for (Y/N)._

" _(Y/N)! (Y/N) can you hear me?" He yelled._

 _Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times, finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Dean in the eyes._

" _Dean! Oh God, Dean!" She cried, leaning forward onto his shoulder._

" _It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." He began untying her and managed o get her on her feet._

" _Not so fast, Dean."_

 _Crowley stood on the other end of the room, watching Dea with an amused look._

" _I must say, I am impressed with your effort here, son." His smile was blinding. "But it won't be enough to save her."_

 _Dean set (Y/N) down and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Crowley._

" _My, my. I'm surprised. Didn't expect this, Dean."_

 _And then he appeared behind him._

" _Didn't expect it at all."_

 _Dean turned around and shot at Crowley who disappeared again. (Y/N) stood up from her seat and walked over to Dean._

" _Dean? Dean, I'm so tired." She fell into his side, leaning on him for support._

" _I've got you." He said._

" _Oh, but you don't."_

 _(Y/N) turned and gripped Dean by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Her eyes flashed pure black._

" _(Y- Y/N)" Dean gasped._

" _She's gone. Well, not gone. She can see everything I'm doing. She's screaming at me to stop."_

 _The demon smiled with lips that were not hers._

" _We told you to back down, Dean. And now she's gonna die."_

" _Maybe, but y-you're gonna die w-with h-er."_

 _Dean plunged the knife into (Y/N) and twisted it, staring down the demon inside her._

" _Eat that, you son of a bitch." Dean spat._

 _He regained himself and looked at (Y/N)._

 _Blood poured from the open wound he just carved into her. His eyes burned with unfallen tears and regret._

 _He dropped the knife on the ground and looked her in the eyes._

" _I'm sorry. I had to. I'm so, so sorry," He said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady but his sentence was spilled between broken sobs._

 _Her eyes looked up into his and a single tear rolled down her face. She flashed him a smile because she knew the monster inside her could no longer hurt him._

 _She fell backward onto the floor and let out her last breath. Blood pooled around her and he dropped to his knees and held her hand._

 _He looked into her eyes and whispered-_

"I'm sorry," Dean said as he torched her bones on a pyre. The flames danced in his eyes and he allowed tears to fall as he swore he would never let anyone get close to him again.

He would love them too much to allow it.


End file.
